In the End
by fictionwriter28
Summary: After a long hard battle, does Danny finally get the acceptance he has been looking for or do his parents blame the whole thing on him?


A/N: Just a little one-shot I thought of what I should have been working on my English paper. I hope you like it as it's my first published anything on here in a while.

* * *

The battle now won against the setting of the sun, Danny used the back of his torn right gloved hand to wipe sweat, dirt and dust off his forehead while cautiously glancing around the debris strewn town for his parents, determined to talk with them about what they had discovered during the fighting. Everywhere he looked, the only thing the white haired teen saw was people helping each other out of the destruction and carefully checking any unmoving bodies for a pulse, sometimes they got lucky and other times they were not as fortunate and solemnly moved on. Hoping that the ones he loved were not one of the unfortunate ones, the young man used what little energy he had left to take to the air and search the town from above.

On the verge of power failure after searching for approximately fifteen minutes, Danny Phantom was just about to touch down and pass out when the sudden sight of a torn and faded orange jump suited arm pushed its way through the rubble and gave him just enough energy to land and pull that arm (and the body it was connected to) free. Now officially running on pure adrenaline, the young Phantom instinctively closed his eyes and hugged the dirt, dust and sweat covered form that was his father, not thinking about the fact that said parent might not accept him for who and what he was. At this point, Danny was just so happy that his father made it he didn't really care what happened next, so long as his family was fine. Feeling that parent's arms come around him was almost more than the young ghost hunter could bare, as he struggled to maintain his composure and not fall to pieces when there was still work to do.

Releasing his son moments later, the elder hunter kneeled down, locked gazes with the boy and firmly placed his hands on his shoulders and spoke, "Your mother and I are so proud of you Danny boy. All this time you've been hunting ghosts and protecting the town just like your old man."

"While we would have preferred you to have told us, we understand why you didn't and are immensely proud none-the-less." Not needing to look behind him to see who had interrupted them, Jack stood up as fast as he could and hugged his wife as tightly as he could without hurting her more than she already was.

"MADDIE," Jack exclaimed, smiling as much as he could and easily lifting her off the ground. "You're alright! Thought that…"

"That I had been turned in to a ghost," the woman easily asked while being placed gently back on the ground. Lovingly using her gloveless right hand to touch her husband's face, she softly went on, "Jack, you should know that no filthy piece of ectoplasmic trash is going to take me out. Nothing will ever take me away from you." With that, the couple leaned forward and began to kiss, over joyed to be back together again.

Jazz, limping up from behind, softly placed her hand on her brother's left shoulder, silently watching the scene in front of them. Even though it was her parents, the young red head had to admit it was still romantic…in its own way. "So, how'd they take it," she lightly asked, startling the young boy just a bit, still watching her parents express their emotions.

Easily realizing who it was, Danny did not even bother turning around as stuck his hands in his pockets and surprisingly told her, "They accepted me Jazz. They completely accepted me for whom and what I am."

"I always knew they would little brother," the young woman playfully added, reaching her uninjured left hand up to mess with his hair even though she knew he hated that.

Playfully complaining and shoving her off, Danny reached up to fix his hair at the same time as Jazz proceeded to lightly shove him back. For the next few minutes, the siblings continued their play fight until their parents and friends joined them and they went on to talk about what happened during this long February day, no one seeming to notice the sun as it completely disappeared behind the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, short but sweet. Please leave a review to tell me how much you like this or hated it, as that is the only way I can grow as an author. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and have a good rest of your day, night, whatever.


End file.
